THE LAST GUEST
by ayy88fish
Summary: Andai dia mengisi bensin sebelum pulang. Andai tidak turun hujan. Andai dia tidak memasuki penginapan itu. Cast : Shim Changmin. ONE SHOOT. Selamat menikmati.


Naskah aslinya punya teman ayy yang terkontaminasi virus KPOP ayy (halah bahasanya..). Dan ini pernah ayy post disalah satu page FF house di facebook tapi dengan cast biasnya si teman ayy. Jadi ini FF remake. Ayy kembangkan sesuai kebutuhan, ne. Dan kalo biasanya FF tuh settingnya di Korea, ini settingnya Indonesia punya yah.

Selamat menikmati….

.

.

.

Main cast : Shim Changmin

Rate : K

Genre : Mystery

Author : aya ft ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : TVXQ milik Cassie. **

**Warning : typo(s). No beta. No edit. **

.

.

.

Cobalah sesekali kau berjalan menuju bantaran sungai kota ini, mungkin kelak kau akan menemukan sebuah penginapan bercat hijau. Tidak... Kau pasti akan melihatnya karena baik bentuk maupun warnanya sangat mencuri perhatian mata. Di depannya ada papan nama berbentuk pohon dengan tulisan "PONDOK HIJAU". Namanya sangat mencirikan penginapan itu. Berpagar besi setinggi 2 m, dinding, pintu dan jendela semuanya dicat hijau, lantainya juga berwarna hijau lumut. Di sekitarnya banyak di tumbuhi pohon.

Nyaman? Tunggu dulu. Keadaannya memang terasa sangat asri dan sejuk. Namun pengalamanku di sana tentu akan mengubah pendapatmu tentang PONDOK HIJAU.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Hari itu Kamis sore, aku baru saja pulang dari menjenguk Yoochun hyung, sepupuku yang terserang thypus. Sebenarnya aku bersikeras untuk menginap di rumahnya karena keluarganya sedang libur ke luar kota. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk pulang karena ada Ryeowook hyung sepupu kami lainnya. Orang yang tepat untuk merawatnya.

"Besok kan kau ujian. Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kalau IPK mu turun." ujarnya.

Akhirnya aku pulang sore itu juga,karena jarak rumah kami cukup jauh. Menempuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit.

Sore menjadi semakin gelap dengan tambahan mendung yang menggantung di langit. Memang saat itu hujan turun hampir setiap hari. Baru 10 menit aku meninggalkan rumah Yoochun hyung, hujan turun kecil-kecil. Walau baru gerimis, tapi udara mulai terasa menggigit. Dengan kabut yang semakin tebal aku menjadi kesulitan melihat jalan. Dan bodohnya aku, sudah tahu bensin tinggal sedikit sejak dari rumah Yoochun hyung tapi aku malas memutar arah untuk mengisinya. Padahal SPBU tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Biasanya aku selalu mengisi full bensinku sebelum bepergian jauh. Pun ketika aku melewati dua POM bensin, aku enteng saja melewatinya hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa jarum sudah berada di tanda E. Akhirnya tanpa bisa ditunda, mobilku berhenti dengan sukses. Tepat di sekitar bantaran sungai. Sementara di sekitar mobilku berhenti tidak tampak SPBU ataupun kios bensin yang buka.

Lama aku diam di dalam mobil. Menunggu keajaiban datang. Siapa tahu ada mobil yang lewat dan mau membantuku dari jebakan hujan ini. Tapi semakin lama harapan ku semakin tipis. Tak ada satu pun manusia lewat, padahal baru jam 7. Mungkin hujan sebesar ini membuat orang lebih nyaman berada di dalam rumah. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar, membuat bulu kuduk ku semakin meremang.

Karena tidak sabar, aku putuskan untuk keluar dan melihat keadaan. Ku ambil payung dari jok belakang dan mulai berjalan keluar. Sekitar 300 meter dari mobil, aku menemukan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat kuno seperti rumah-rumah belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Kulirik arloji, sudah pukul 22.12. Ku baca tulisan di depan rumah itu: "PONDOK HIJAU"

Ku beranikan diri memasuki rumah misterius itu dan begitu sadar aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan mirip lobi hotel. Ruangan itu memanjang ke dalam membentuk gang gelap menuju ke arah kanan. Aku mengedarkan pandang, rapi, sepi dan menyeramkan. Itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Seperangkat sofa, sebuah meja resepsionis serta dinding yang dipenuhi dengan foto wajah-wajah orang yang tak ku kenal. Ada sekitar 30-an wajah terbingkai. Dalam berbagai angle. Tapi mataku langsung tertarik dengan salah satu yang terpajang di sana. Seorang namja berpakaian khas pria belanda era 20-an. Yang membuatku kaget adalah wajah yang terbingkai di sana, rasanya sangat familiar. Setelah yakin penglihatanku tidak salah aku langsung berteriak "Oemma!" dengan tubuh gemetar. Wajah itu, adalah wajah yang terpantul setiap kali aku melihat cermin. Itu adalah wajah ku! Aku yakin! Tapi kemudian aku menenangkan pikiranku dan mencoba berpikir positif. Ada 7 orang yang terlahir di dunia ini memiliki wajah sama. Mungkin aku dan wajah dalam bingkai itu adalah satu bukti.

Belum hilang keheranan ku tiba-tiba suara petir menggelegar membuatku terlompat dari tempatku berdiri. Setelah menarik nafas aku berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dan membunyikan bel. Sekali, tak ada jawaban. Dua kali, masih hening. Baru pada bunyi ketiga, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin jelas berasal dari lorong gelap yang kulihat tadi. Hingga seorang wanita tua berkaca mata keluar dari gang gelap itu. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyumnya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti (aneh maksudnya), membuatku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ah.. maaf. Selamat malam. Em.. begini, mobil saya kehabisan bensin. Sekarang di sekitar sini tidak ada SPBU atau kios bensin buka dan saya rasa sudah terlalu malam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucapku sambil melihat arloji.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Ini penginapan kan? Mungkin saya akan menginap di sini untuk semalam." Jelasku lagi.

"Untuk berapa orang?"

"Saya sendiri."

Ia lalu memberiku sebuah kunci. Tertera angka 14 di gantungannya. Aku lega sekali terhindar dari angka 13 yang menurut sebagian orang merupakan angka sial.

"Mengapa sepi sekali?" tanyaku pada perempuan tua itu.

"Ya, memang sepi. Di tempat ini hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Maaf. Apakah Anda pemilik penginapan ini?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya pekerja di sini. Pemiliknya sudah meninggal. Ia menyuruhku menjaga dan merawat penginapan ini."

"Anda sendiri yang merawat tempat ini?" Tanya ku tak percaya.

"Tidak. Masih ada 5 orang lainnya. Tapi mereka sedang cuti dengan urusan masing-masing." Jelas wanita itu.

"Apa ada tamu lain?" Tanya ku lagi. Memastikan aku tidak berdua saja dengan wanita itu. Jujur perasaan ku tidak nyaman. Wanita itu melihatku yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Penginapan ini berada ditengah hutan. Jarang sekali ada tamu singgah di tempat ini. Dulu pernah ramai karena tidak jauh dari sini ada wisata alam terbuka. Tapi orang jaman sekarang lebih suka berada di salam ruangan daripada bermain dengan pohon dan nyamuk."

"Anda adalah tamu pertama setelah 3 tahun pemilik penginapan ini meninggal…" ucapannya terhenti. Ia menarik nafas.

"Dan tamu terakhir yang akan menginap di sini." lanjutnya.

"Terakhir? Apakah penginapan ini akan tutup?"

"Bukan itu maksud saya. Tapi tamu terakhir yang akan melengkapi keberadaan tempat ini." Aku bingung dengan jawabannya. Tapi aku urung bertanya lebih jauh karena kami telah sampai di depan kamar bernomor 14.

"Selamat beristirahat."

"Semoga menyenangkan." Sambungnya dengan nada rendah dan senyum sinis.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari senyumnya barusan. Yang pasti aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan misterius dibaliknya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ku tadi aku sempat melihat name tag yang tersemat di dadanya, Go Ahra. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam yang terlihat kuno untuk pegawai hotel jaman sekarang. Wajahnya yang sudah menampakkan keriput di sana-sini tak bisa menghilangkan kesan betapa cantiknya ia waktu muda dulu.

Kubuka pintu di depanku.

KRIEEEET

Bunyinya menandakan pintu ini sudah lama tidak diberi pelumas. Aku sudah membayangkan aku pasti langsung tertidur begitu rebah di kasur dan esok paginya aku tinggal melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar dan menyalakan lampu yang terletak di dinding sebelah pintu. Kamar itu hanya terisi sebuah tempat tidur rapi dengan sebuah bantal, guling, dan selimut bercorak bunga, sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30 WIB serta seperangkat meja rias dengan cermin yang terlihat sudah tua dan memperlihatkan kesan antik. Di sebelahnya berdiri anggun sebuah lemari yang tak kalah kuno dengan meja rias. Setelah memastikan pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat aku menuju kamar mandi untuk sedikit membersihkan diri karena kakiku kotor terkena lumpur di sana sini dan mengganti bajuku dengan piyama yang sudah tersedia di atas tempat tidur. Aku merebahkan tubuh di atasnya. Dan benar saja,seperti dalam bayanganku tadi aku telelap dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan mimpi. Dan sekali lagi aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. Aku terbangun tiba-tiba pada pukul 24.00 dan dari cermin antik tadi keluar cahaya hijau menyilaukan menuju ke arahku. Aku terpana dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terpaku melihat cahaya itu yang perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk menjadi diriku, persis sepertiku. Aku sendiri tertarik ke dalam cermin antik, sedangkan si cahaya hijau yang berubah menjadi diriku berbaring di tempat tidur sama seperti yang ku lakukan sebelumnya. Ku lihat jam dinding, terlihat jarum panjangnya berada di angka 6 dan jarum pendeknya diantara angka 11 dan 12.

Sementara itu, ku dapati diriku kembali berada di dalam mobil dalam keadaan sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Hujan deras, bensin yang sekarat, aku berjalan dan menemukan pondok hijau. Kemudian semuanya kembali berulang. Ruangan hijau, wanita tua, kamar nomor 14… Anehnya lagi, aku melakukan semua alur kejadian ini tanpa bisa melawan. Semuanya tampak seperti ada yang mengatur tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan apa itu. Begitu sampai di kamar aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tertidur jam setengah dua belas, terbangun karena cahaya hijau dan tertarik ke dalam cermin.

Kejadian itu terus berulang dan berulang. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakoninya. Mungkin seratus, seribu, mungkin juga lebih. Dan aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan melakukan hal ini.

Catatan ini ku tulis begitu ada kesempatan. Sebelum aku tertidur di kamar 14. Siapa pun yang membaca ini pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku saja mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, namun aku terjebak.

Siapa saja, kau atau siapapun. Jika menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan bensin yang sudah habis berada di sekitar penginapan "PONDOK HIJAU", itu adalah mobilku. Dan bila kau sempat melihat aku di dalam mobil atau sedang berjalan menuju tempat itu, tolong…. Aku mohon…. Tolong hentikan aku menuju ke PONDOK HIJAU atau aku kan menjadi tamu terakhir dan terjebak selamanya di sana….

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Pernah nonton TRIANGLE? Lupa siapa pemainnya. Tapi kata temen admin yang punya nih kerangka cerita, ide nulis ini terinspirasi dari sana. Jadi bagi chingudeul yang ngerasa familiar ama plot cerita ini, mungkin pernah nonton film itu. Sekali lagi maaf kalau mengecewakan pemirsa atas tulisan yang cetek begini.

Gomawo sudah singgah ^^9


End file.
